havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 030
Tiamat, 6:22 PM So, for months now, you have been on a quest to find the four way stones and make your way to Sigil. Tiamat, 6:23 PM Having collected two now, you went to the Dwarf Kingdom to find the third. Once there, you learned Anna was kind of a war hero there. Tiamat, 6:24 PM Partially by using Anna's celebrity, you made your way into the hall of records and began researching where the third stone might be. Tiamat, 6:25 PM And we pick up there as you see this records room is massive and unruly. Tiamat, 6:25 PM Papers, scrolls and parchment just...everywhere! Quill, 6:25 PM Do you have some kind of organizational system? Tiamat, 6:26 PM Librarian: "We do, but it hasn't actually been updated in...uh...300 years." Hank, 6:27 PM ...updated or used? Tiamat, 6:27 PM Librarian: "Yes." Tiamat, 6:27 PM Rune: "Ugh, this will take forever. ...let's split up. See what you can find over there. I'll take the system records and see what I can find over here." Tiamat, 6:27 PM ((Sorry, Josie.)) Tiamat, 6:29 PM The librarian is able to give you guys a copy of the records to help you search. Tiamat, 6:30 PM Can I get investigation rolls from you both? Hank, 6:31 PM (( 23 )) Quill, 6:33 PM ((8)) Fine, but I demand that when we get sucked into another book that someone come and rescue us. Tiamat, 6:34 PM Rune: "I promise, I will never leave you trapped in a book." Tiamat, 6:34 PM So, you and Hank go one way and Anna and Rune go another and you begin working your way from one end to the middle. Quill, 6:37 PM Quill does, keeping an eye out, remembering his last experience with a scroll. Hank, 6:39 PM Hank shows Quill the three artifact sections on the map we were given ( fey, Draconic, and arcane) with arcane being the closest one to us. Quill, 6:40 PM Quill nods, and follows Hank's lead, since he seems to have a better bead on things. Quill has never been a library sort. Hank, 6:41 PM Hank heads to the Arcane artifact section then Tiamat, 6:41 PM This library, at the very least, does not seem to be magical, at least, far as you can see. So, it's probably at least less dangerous than any other library you've been in. Tiamat, 6:43 PM As you head towards the section, though, you see a number of objects under glass as you enter this section. You realize a number of the artifacts are here. Tiamat, 6:43 PM Jim is kind of...giving them a once over with his eyes. Hank, 6:44 PM Hank is keeping an eye on Jim, and any artifacts that seem related at a glance. Tiamat, 6:45 PM I'd like you both to give me perception checks. Quill, I am gonna give you adv. Hank, 6:45 PM (( 16 )) Quill, 6:46 PM ((I'm Quill, I'll be your Arakas for the evening.)) Quill, 6:46 PM ((9)) Tiamat, 6:47 PM Ok, well, at the very least, you guys both see Osenas reaching over and lifting up the glass case on one of the objects. Hank, 6:48 PM Hank goes over "lets hold on one second Osenas" Hank, 6:48 PM ((what does the object look like)) Quill, 6:48 PM Yeah, lets not mess with this stuff if we can avoid it. Tiamat, 6:49 PM It appears to be a small glass orb. ...do either of you read Dwarven? Quill, 6:49 PM ((No.)) Hank, 6:49 PM (( no)) Tiamat, 6:49 PM Osenas: "She asked me to pick her up." Quill, 6:50 PM Then definitely don't pick her up. Haven't you ever read.... anything? Tiamat, 6:50 PM Ball: "Hey! Hello? Someone else there?" Quill, 6:51 PM Yes, hi. On a scale of 0 to 100 megatiamats, how evil are you? Tiamat, 6:51 PM Ball: "...um...that depends, how good are you at reading lies?" Tiamat, 6:52 PM Ball: "THAT WAS A JOKE! THAT WAS A JOKE!" Hank, 6:52 PM Hank casts zone of truth Tiamat, 6:53 PM Ball: "I mean...I'd say I'm good...but in a chaotic sort of way? If that helps?" Tiamat, 6:53 PM Ball: "I'm a Djinn. It comes with the territory." Hank, 6:54 PM yeah we dont have a good history with Djinn Quill, 6:54 PM Why are you in a ball under glass? Tiamat, 6:56 PM Ball: "Ugh, long story. Apparently my former owner became a big deal and I was considered an "artifact of historical importance"." Tiamat, 6:56 PM Djinn: "Which apparently translates to 'we're gonna lock you in a glass case for half a millennia. Have fun." Tiamat, 6:57 PM Djinn: "Have you ever been trapped in one room for 500 years?!? I am losing my mind!" Quill, 6:57 PM ((… glass balls are hard to read.)) Tiamat, 6:58 PM ((She doesn't even have a face right now.)) Tiamat, 6:59 PM Djinn: "Look, you don't have to rub me or anything, if you could just let me out of the case so I can actually see you, at least. Then we can have a full conversation. Tiamat, 7:00 PM Djinn: "...my name's Odhi, by the way." Tiamat, 7:00 PM Odhi: "You guys have names?" Quill, 7:01 PM ((Does the name Odhi ring any Annals?)) Tiamat, 7:01 PM ((Roll history)) Quill, 7:01 PM ((Man, double digits would be cool.)) Tiamat, 7:02 PM ((...oh man, Quill is thoroughly Arakas'd tonight.)) Tiamat, 7:03 PM Odhi: "...ok, guess we're done talking then." Quill, 7:03 PM I'm Quill. Quill, 7:03 PM This here is Hank, Osenas, and Anomie. Tiamat, 7:04 PM Osenas: "Hi!" Tiamat, 7:04 PM Jim sort of scoots down. "Oh...hi there. ...you can see her better if you guys crouch." Hank, 7:06 PM Hank crouches down and looks. Tiamat, 7:08 PM Peering in, you see a purple skinned woman with middle-eastern looking features. Her hair is tied back in a long, high ponytail and she's dressed in a sari. She seems to be lounging on a small couch in a room adorned in pink, red and purple covered silks. Tiamat, 7:09 PM Odhi: "Hi! How's it going?" Tiamat, 7:09 PM Odhi: "If it helps at all, you let me out, and there's the standard genie contract." Tiamat, 7:09 PM Odhi: "Could be something in that." Quill, 7:09 PM All the stories about genie contracts are very encouraging. Hank, 7:10 PM and our own experiences with a genie. Tiamat, 7:10 PM Odhi: "Ok, that's not fair. It's not like orcs or drow have a great reputation." Hank, 7:11 PM fair point. Quill, 7:12 PM You're not wrong. And I have to say I'm not terribly happy about a library that keeps prisoners. Quill, 7:12 PM As ornaments. What would you do if you got free? Hank, 7:13 PM Hank lifts the glass case but keeps anyone from touching the orb Tiamat, 7:13 PM Odhi: "I dunno...get a churro. I've heard good things about churros." Tiamat, 7:13 PM Odhi: "...there are still churros, right? I hope I didn't miss the boat on that." Tiamat, 7:14 PM Odhi: "...oh gods! There are still boats, right?!?" Quill, 7:15 PM How long have you been in there? Hank, 7:15 PM yes there are still boats Tiamat, 7:15 PM Odhi: "I dunno, my last count was...like...two centuries. Not sure if you didn't notice, THIS PLACE HAS NO WINDOWS!" Quill, 7:16 PM ((Was there any dust on the case?)) Tiamat, 7:16 PM ((There's a fine line of dust where Hank lifted the case.)) Tiamat, 7:18 PM ((You get the sense this place isn't cleaned or checked in on, often.)) Hank, 7:19 PM Hank looks around for windowsor visible exits other than the door we came in Hank, 7:20 PM (( and with a 9 sees no windows when one is probably right there)) Quill, 7:20 PM So... just a churro, no revenge on the descendants of whoever left you here? Tiamat, 7:21 PM Odhi: "...well, now that you mention it." Tiamat, 7:21 PM She smiles at you in a joking sort of way. Quill, 7:22 PM ((Jesus Christ, I'm done rolling.)) Hank, 7:22 PM (( its become contagious run for your lives lock your dice up)) Tiamat, 7:23 PM ((.........wow...good thing I didn't decide to do the demon fight tonight.)) Tiamat, 7:23 PM ((Well, she's hard to read.)) Tiamat, 7:23 PM Odhi: "Ugh! Fine. I swear on whatever, I won't seek revenge on any descendants or whatever." Tiamat, 7:23 PM Odhi: "Can you please let me out?" Quill, 7:24 PM I think I'm gonna let her out, Hank. I don't like anyone being stuck here. Quill, 7:24 PM Quill goes for the ball. Tiamat, 7:25 PM Ok. You pick up the ball and it glows in your hand. Tiamat, 7:26 PM You guys both feel a tornado swoop up around you. Tiamat, 7:26 PM You aren't seeing anything coming out of the ball, though. Quill, 7:27 PM And what's this now? Hank, 7:27 PM Hank looks at the ball Tiamat, 7:28 PM The wind clears...and the ball stops glowing. Tiamat, 7:28 PM But...you guys don't see anyone new there. Quill, 7:29 PM Is the lady still in the ball?)) Tiamat, 7:29 PM You look into the ball...and it's just glass. Hank, 7:29 PM do you feel anything strange Quill ? Quill, 7:30 PM … she might be possessing me or something. I can hear her voice. Hank, 7:31 PM anyone have any advice on getting her out of Quill? Quill, 7:32 PM … okay, no, I think she's literally inside of me. Gross. Hank, 7:33 PM Hank uses divine sense and looks at Quill. Hank, 7:34 PM Hank tries casting protection from evil and good on Quill. Quill, 7:35 PM Quill leans over a bit, putting a hand out under his ear. Tiamat, 7:35 PM Hank you watch as a tiny woman, maybe the size of an insect, crawls out of Quill's ear and onto his hand. Tiamat, 7:35 PM She looks very displeased about the experience. Quill, 7:36 PM Quill casts Presti on her to clean her up. He's pretty clean, but... you know. Ew. Hank, 7:37 PM First information devices now people... what are you going to pull out of yourself next? Quill, 7:37 PM My life is weird. Tiamat, 7:38 PM Odhi spins in Quill's hand and turns into a small purple whirlwind. Then a much bigger one. TOO BIG! Tiamat, 7:38 PM When she reforms, she's a giant, hunched over and completely blocking the hall. Tiamat, 7:38 PM Odhi: "OW! ...sorry...just...just let me get the hang of this a--YOW! SONUVA--!" Tiamat, 7:39 PM She closes her eyes and concentrates and she shrinks down until she's a little shorter than Quill is. Tiamat, 7:39 PM Odhi: "...alright. I can make this work." Tiamat, 7:40 PM She stands up and brushes herself off. "Thanks! Sorry about that. ...I haven't had to be your people sized in...oh man. I don't even know." Quill, 7:41 PM Too long. Tiamat, 7:41 PM Odhi: "...so...rules of the contract, you now get two wishes. I know, most people want three. I can only do two. I don't make the rules." Quill, 7:41 PM Quill puts the ball back under the glass. Quill, 7:42 PM Quill thinks. Tiamat, 7:43 PM Odhi: "A few ground rules, though. Before we waste a whole bunch of time with "I want this" and I have to go "I can't do that"." Hank, 7:43 PM and when the contract is done you go and do what you want to? Quill, 7:44 PM I'm listening. Tiamat, 7:44 PM Odhi: "I mean...I can also do that between those wishes. But once they're granted, the ball goes poof and I've got about a year before I get sucked back in." Tiamat, 7:44 PM Odhi: "Anyway, wish rules." Tiamat, 7:45 PM Odhi: "Rule number one, I can't instantly kill, make disappear or send anyone to another dimension." Tiamat, 7:45 PM Odhi: "You want someone dead, I can help, but you gotta do it yourself." Tiamat, 7:46 PM Odhi: "Actually, for that matter, all interplanar travel is kind of off the table." Tiamat, 7:46 PM Odhi: "I can't send you somewhere off plane, can't bring something off plane to you." Hank, 7:46 PM can you help find things to aid interplanar travel? Tiamat, 7:47 PM Odhi: "...maybe. Depends on what and how." Quill, 7:47 PM … do you like being a wish-dispensing device? Tiamat, 7:49 PM Odhi: ".....I mean...the pay sucks. ...I don't get to pick my managers. Or my workspace. Or living space. I get one year's vacation every few centuries so...not great. And I don't get to pick where I spend that vacation. I have literally worn this one outfit since the start of this era. And I have to do basically whatever whichever sicko finds me." Tiamat, 7:50 PM Odhi: "...but I can do this." Tiamat, 7:50 PM She snaps her fingers and summons a churro and eats it. Quill, 7:51 PM Two wishes, eh? Tiamat, 7:51 PM Odhi: "Yep." Quill, 7:55 PM First wish: I wish I knew what the greatest fear of the Marquis de Carabas is. Tiamat, 7:56 PM Odhi: "Oh...I don't know who that is, but that sounds like fun." Tiamat, 7:57 PM ((Ok, give me a second, this will take some thought.)) Quill, 7:58 PM Second wish: I wish that after fulfilling my first wish, Odhi no longer has to serve any being that she does not want to of her own free will. Tiamat, 7:59 PM Odhi: "Aw, that's super sweet!" Quill, 7:59 PM Quill shrugs. Quill, 7:59 PM I don't like people being kept if they don't want to be kept. Tiamat, 8:00 PM Odhi: "Ok, do you want any specificities on that first wish? Like, are we talking existential fears like, just throwing one out there, the fear that you will or would have been trapped forever in a small space for all eternity or like...fear of snakes?" Quill, 8:01 PM I want the type of fear that I can weaponize against him. Tiamat, 8:01 PM Odhi: "Ah...not sure if that was more or less helpful, but I will see what I can do." Tiamat, 8:02 PM Odhi: "Ok, just give me two seconds to limber up. I haven't stretched in forever." Quill, 8:03 PM Quill nods. Tiamat, 8:04 PM She takes a deep breath begins waving her arms in the air. Where she is waving, a cloud begins to form. A large puff of bluish purple smoke, swirling before her. She then flings it into your face, Quill. Quill, 8:05 PM Quill coughs. Quill, 8:06 PM .. ah. Thanks. That'll take a bit to unpack. Quill, 8:06 PM Thank you, Odhi. Tiamat, 8:07 PM Odhi: "Thank you! I have literally never heard of a djinn getting freed from service. ...usually, it ends with a weird sex thing. ...so many weird sex things." Quill, 8:08 PM Well, gross. Quill, 8:09 PM I don't like slavery. Tiamat, 8:09 PM Odhi: "It's pretty gross. ...well...not really sure what I do now." Tiamat, 8:10 PM Odhi: "...the churro was overrated." Hank, 8:11 PM you are welcome to travel with us till you figure out what you want to do. Tiamat, 8:11 PM Odhi: "...maybe. I dunno." Tiamat, 8:11 PM She snaps her fingers and summons a mirror. "Oh good. That still works. Was kind of worried...I mean...yeah." Quill, 8:13 PM I mean, we're already a pretty varied group. Tiamat, 8:14 PM Odhi: "I just...I mean...I dunno. It feels weird. Would I have to like...do anything? I just got off work for...ever. I'd kind of like this to be vacation mode for a while." Tiamat, 8:14 PM Odhi: "I mean, I guess time in the ball was vacation mode but...no." Quill, 8:15 PM Nah. We're just looking for a magic rock here. No reason you can't just tag along for a bit. Not eager to get back to the Air Plane? Tiamat, 8:18 PM Odhi: "...you know...you could've just asked for the stone." Tiamat, 8:18 PM Odhi: "...well...maybe." Tiamat, 8:18 PM Odhi: "I'm kind of a mid-tier djinn. My powers are limited." Quill, 8:19 PM These stories never work that way unless the author is on a deadline. Tiamat, 8:19 PM Odhi: "...you're extremely meta, you know that?" Quill, 8:19 PM My life is a story since I started hanging out with these guys. Hank, 8:20 PM oh yes blame us. Quill, 8:20 PM ... and now I had a genie inside me. Tiamat, 8:21 PM Odhi: "Fair point." Tiamat, 8:51 PM Ok, I'll say at this point Anna and Rune turn a corner and are free to talk if they want. Tiamat, 8:52 PM In addition to your gang, you also see a purple skinned woman in a sari with a long ponytail. Rune, 8:53 PM There you are. Tiamat, 8:54 PM Odhi: "Hi! ...unless you're enemies in which case, BEWARE MY GREAT AND TERRIBLE POWER!" Tiamat, 8:54 PM Odhi: "...churro?" Rune, 8:54 PM What's a churro? Rune, 8:55 PM I don't think we're enemies. Rune, 8:55 PM You don't look like you've been on fire. Tiamat, 8:55 PM Odhi: "Assuming I summoned it right, I think it's fried dough wrapped in sugar." Quill, 8:55 PM No, that's Anna and Rune. Rune is my girlfriend. Quill, 8:55 PM This is Odhi. She's a genie we found, because of course. Anna, 8:56 PM I see. Tiamat, 8:56 PM Odhi: "I briefly worked for your boyfriend. And...now...I apparently don't work for anyone." Tiamat, 8:56 PM Odhi: "It feels nice." Rune, 8:56 PM That sounds good, I'll take one. Tiamat, 8:57 PM Odhi gives Rune a churro. Rune, 8:57 PM Rune nibbles it. Rune, 8:57 PM We work for someone, but he's currently busy turning into a tree. Rune, 8:58 PM Or perhaps, more into a tree. Either way it's lucky we don't need much supervision. Tiamat, 8:58 PM Odhi: "...wow, you were not kidding. You people are weird." Rune, 8:59 PM You'll get used to it. Probably. Rune, 8:59 PM … or run screaming I suppose. Anna, 8:59 PM Many things and people in this world are. Anna, 9:00 PM I've been getting progressively weirder over the past year or so, I suppose. Tiamat, 9:00 PM Odhi: "It's good weird, at least. I don't have to summon a very accomodating half-woman half-cow half-scorpion for you guys to...my old job really sucked." Rune, 9:00 PM To what? Tiamat, 9:01 PM Odhi: "Oh, have sex with. My former master had sex with that. ...it did not go well." Rune, 9:01 PM Why would they think it would? Anna, 9:02 PM Well, at least you'll never have to do that again. Tiamat, 9:03 PM Odhi: "Yeah! Good point." Quill, 9:04 PM Quill makes a face. "They were keeping her captive in the library. Rune, 9:04 PM Who did you have to turn into a slug to get them to let her go? Tiamat, 9:05 PM Odhi: "They thought my ball was a special artifact." Tiamat, 9:05 PM Odhi: "No one. They just let me out." Rune, 9:05 PM Oh, that's nice! Much simpler that way. Quill, 9:05 PM Her ... house? Was in a display case. Tiamat, 9:06 PM Odhi: "House is kind of generous. It's one room." Tiamat, 9:06 PM Odhi: "The djinn lifestyle is a bad deal, guys." Anna, 9:07 PM I'll keep that in mind if it ever becomes an option. Rune, 9:08 PM Are djinn normally trapped somewhere? It doesn't sound like a very sensible lifestyle. Tiamat, 9:09 PM Odhi: "We live in things until we are summoned. Lamps, orbs, lutes, etc." Rune, 9:10 PM Why not, say, a house? Tiamat, 9:10 PM Odhi: "We just get bound to stuff. It's not like I went "oh yeah, a glass ball, that sounds good." Rune, 9:11 PM My best friend (apart from Quill) lives in a glass ball. Tiamat, 9:11 PM Taeral: "Yes, hello." Hank, 9:11 PM That also wasn’t by choice though Rune, 9:12 PM Evil ex. Tiamat, 9:12 PM Taeral: "I don't see why anyone would choose this." Rune, 9:12 PM Someone with chronic pain might. Tiamat, 9:14 PM Odhi: "Hey! You in the armor. Are you the one with the statue out front?" Quill, 9:14 PM That's her. She's famous. Tiamat, 9:14 PM Odhi: "That's cool." Rune, 9:15 PM It's all right, she hasn't let it go to her head or anything. Anna, 9:16 PM I'm just glad I was able to help, back then. Currently, I am quite unused to so much attention, but glad that it is positive. Tiamat, 9:17 PM Odhi: "Well, kudos to you. What'd you do?" Tiamat, 9:20 PM Odhi: "...I'm gonna guess fighting...cause armor. You fend off the galloping hoards? A hundred bad guys with swords?" Anna, 9:21 PM My job. I was a soldier during the Fiend War. Tiamat, 9:21 PM Odhi: "OH! That was a big deal to mortals. I had a master during that. He wished to not have to fight. ...I think that wish turned out well for him." Anna, 9:24 PM I empathise. War is hell, especially when the war is with hell. Tiamat, 9:24 PM Odhi: "True that." Tiamat, 9:26 PM Odhi: "That was one of the better wishes." Rune, 9:27 PM What was the worst one? Anna, 9:27 PM I am afraid to even ask what the ratio of lewd to non-lewd wishes was. Tiamat, 9:27 PM Odhi: "Oh gods...uh...I mean, I mentioned the woman-cow-scorpion thing..." Tiamat, 9:28 PM Odhi: "It was at least 40-60...mortals are all really horny." Tiamat, 9:29 PM Odhi: "...might be more 30-70." Tiamat, 9:29 PM Odhi: "When it wasn't sex, it was usually money. ...which was often way worse." Tiamat, 9:29 PM Odhi: "I can't make money, so it always had to come from somewhere." Rune, 9:30 PM Where? Tiamat, 9:30 PM Odhi: "Depends. Usually, though, the people from there...were often super pissed." Tiamat, 9:32 PM Odhi: "Oh, that one master who asked for a dragon's fortune. THAT went super badly." Tiamat, 9:32 PM Odhi: "Do not piss off dragons." Rune, 9:32 PM … that would not be very clever, no. Rune, 9:32 PM We're hoping one will bargain with us. Quill, 9:33 PM Hopefully. Tiamat, 9:34 PM Odhi: "...that sounds interesting." Quill, 9:34 PM First we still need to find the way stone that's here, first. Tiamat, 9:35 PM Osenas: "...I'll get back to checking files, then." Rune, 9:36 PM Thanks, Osenas. Tiamat, 9:38 PM Osenas goes to checking. Rune, 9:38 PM I should think somebody important or powerful has it. Rune, 9:38 PM The king or something. Anna, 9:40 PM That would make sense, if they know what it is. Tiamat, 9:40 PM Esme comes in, holding a piece of parchment. "I know where it is." Tiamat, 9:40 PM Esme: "The king has it." Rune, 9:41 PM … like the king, exactly. Quill, 9:42 PM Of course. Tiamat, 9:42 PM Esme: "It was given to the royal family a while back. They apparently still have it." Quill, 9:43 PM Is it just.... a trophy, r is it on the end of some kind of royal scepter or something? Tiamat, 9:43 PM Esme: "It is apparently being kept in one of the royal treasure vaults." Tiamat, 9:44 PM Esme: "Access only granted with regal permission." Rune, 9:46 PM Rune sighs. Rune, 9:46 PM Now we're going to have to talk to a king. Tiamat, 9:46 PM Odhi: "Oh! I can help with that!" Tiamat, 9:46 PM Odhi conjures five turkey legs. "Kings love turkey!" Tiamat, 9:47 PM Odhi: "They wave it around like it's a septer, but they can eat it." Rune, 9:48 PM I don't know if that would be a good enough trade. Quill, 9:48 PM We could steal it. Rune, 9:48 PM That sounds like too much trouble. Quill, 9:49 PM More or less than getting a royal appointment and getting it that way? Tiamat, 9:50 PM Esme: "...aren't you guys walking with their favorite war hero? ...and you wanna plan a heist instead?" Tiamat, 9:50 PM Jim: "Personally, I have found stealing way more effective." Rune, 9:50 PM Have you? Rune, 9:51 PM Former crime lord on the run from your enemies? Tiamat, 9:51 PM Jim: "More fun, at least." Quill, 9:52 PM It's never as easy as that, Esme. Tiamat, 9:52 PM Esme: "I can also help arrange something. I have been here for weeks and I have met with dignitaries before." Rune, 9:53 PM We should at least meet with him. Quill, 9:55 PM Fiiiiiine. Tiamat, 9:55 PM Odhi: "...I could try summoning it." Rune, 9:57 PM I don't think that's a good idea. Tiamat, 9:57 PM Odhi: "Ok." Anna, 9:59 PM I am pretty sure that would get us in a sea of troubles, but it may be a valid backup plan. Tiamat, 10:00 PM Odhi: "Ok." Tiamat, 10:00 PM She starts eating one of the turkey legs. Rune, 10:01 PM Right. Quill, 10:11 PM .... I wonder if there's anyone else being held in this library. Tiamat, 10:11 PM Odhi: "...I mean...I wasn't in a position to check. ...we can take a look!" Tiamat, 10:12 PM Jim will go looking at the items. Rune, 10:13 PM … that's a horrible thought. Let's go look. Tiamat, 10:13 PM Anyone who wants to can roll an investigation check. Hank, 10:14 PM (( 21)) Hank, 10:15 PM Hank goes following Jim Tiamat, 10:16 PM You guys go looking around, you do see a bunch of other artifacts. Rune, 10:17 PM Rune starts inspecting them. Hank, 10:18 PM got some serious demonic feelings around here especially from the draconic artifacts section Rune, 10:18 PM ((11. Not good enough for much!)) Quill, 10:19 PM ((also 11, that's my first double digits roll all night.)) Tiamat, 10:19 PM Rune, you look into a mirror and you see...a face. Definitely not your face. It appears drow-ish. Definitely female. With strange blue tattoos all over. She looks at you, curiously. Hank, 10:20 PM Hank will look at the closest demonic feeling thing. Rune, 10:21 PM … this is... not me. Rune, 10:21 PM Rune waves at her. Tiamat, 10:21 PM Hank, you get some demonic vibes off of a...you don't know what it is. It's...like twists flesh. Shaped vaguely into the hilt of a sword. Tiamat, 10:22 PM Rune, the elf sees the wave, smiles, and waves back. But subtler. A very dignified, noble wave. Tiamat, 10:22 PM She points to you, to her ear and shakes her head. Tiamat, 10:24 PM The drow in the mirror pulls out a knife and seems to wait to see what you do. Hank, 10:25 PM Hank will cast protection from evil and good on himself and grab the hilt. Tiamat, 10:26 PM The hilt squirms and screams in your grasp, Hank. Quill, 10:26 PM Quill has been watching these two seperate things happening. "Hank?" Rune, 10:26 PM Rune says slowly "Hello? Can you read my lips?" Tiamat, 10:26 PM It's like you grabbed a live fish. Tiamat, 10:27 PM The drow woman looks closely and nods...uncertainly. She breathes on the mirror and writes on it, slowly, with her finger. "A BIT". Hank, 10:27 PM ((does anything about it change?)) Tiamat, 10:28 PM Yeah, the meat of the hilt is physically writhing in your hand. Tiamat, 10:28 PM It's literally like you just grabbed a living creature and it wants out. Hank, 10:29 PM Hank drops the spell Tiamat, 10:29 PM Ok, then I need you to make a WIS save. Hank, 10:30 PM (( 18 )) Hank, 10:30 PM (( well 14 plus my paladin thing)) Tiamat, 10:32 PM You feel the flesh of the hilt trying to dig into your flesh and bite at you. You feel it try and dig into your skin, but the force of your holy power allows you to keep it at bay. But you do take 11 points of damage. Rune, 10:32 PM Rune says , slowly, 'Who and what are you?" to the mirror. Quill, 10:32 PM .... Hank, is that a fish? What is that? Hank, 10:33 PM ow, a weird demonic flesh knife, i think. Tiamat, 10:33 PM The woman in the mirror breathes and writes again. "MY NAME HAS NO MEANING TO YOU...YOU WOULD NOT KNOW ME" Hank, 10:34 PM Hank opens his hand to drop the thing. Tiamat, 10:34 PM You drop it, and it goes back to being a hilt. It hits the floor with a thunk. Rune, 10:34 PM Hank, could you check if this mirror lady is evil or not? Hank, 10:35 PM Hank checks the mirror with divine sense. Hank, 10:36 PM the mirror seems to have some celestial energy Quill, 10:36 PM On a scale of 0 to 100 megatiamats. Hank, 10:37 PM i would advise staying away from the draconic section that is registering high on the megatiamat scale. Rune, 10:37 PM And is there a way to tell if it's her or the mirror? Rune, 10:37 PM Because if it's the artifact, she might be evil. Hank, 10:37 PM It seems to be the mirror. Rune, 10:38 PM Rune tells her "Give me your name and we'll see. Are you trapped in there or are you the mirror?" Tiamat, 10:40 PM She breathes and writes again. "TRAPPED ON OTHER SIDE OF MIRROR" Rune, 10:41 PM Rune says YOUR NAME. Tiamat, 10:41 PM She rolls her eyes. ERELFYN Quill, 10:42 PM Quill peers in there. Rune, 10:43 PM Do you recognize that name, Quill? Tiamat, 10:43 PM Roll history for the name and investigation for the room. Quill, 10:43 PM ((20 on history. I already had rolled an 11 for investigation.)) Tiamat, 10:44 PM ((Ok.)) Rune, 10:45 PM She's very pretty. Tiamat, 10:46 PM Erelfyn mouths "Thank you." Rune, 10:48 PM You're welcome. Sorry, we just want to make sure you're not a genocidal tyrant or evil goddess. Tiamat, 10:48 PM Breath. "Definitely not genocidal or a goddess." Quill, 10:49 PM .... are you the Erelfyn? Tiamat, 10:49 PM She looks at you weird and shrugs. Rune, 10:49 PM Is she some sort of a tyrant? Quill, 10:50 PM Did you really want to take over Enora? And I don't know, Rune, she's a bit of a legend, there's not a lot known about her. Rune, 10:50 PM What is? Quill, 10:51 PM Former Lolth priestess, left the church during the fiend war, supposedly to take over Enora. Tiamat, 10:51 PM She seems to groan. "TAKE OVER" MAKES IT SOUND WORSE THAN IT WAS. I WANTED TO BRING CHANGE! Rune, 10:52 PM What kind of change? Tiamat, 10:53 PM REMOVE BAD LEADERS WHO HURT OUR PEOPLE. HELP DROW MOVE TO THE ABOVE GROUND. PROMOTE LOLTH. Quill, 10:53 PM 'Conquer Enora' isn't really a dealbreaker, either, it's pretty nasty in Enora. Rune, 10:53 PM It is rather hard to see how it could be worse. That said, Lolth is a rather unpleasant individual. Rune, 10:55 PM If she was in charge it'd be just as bad, just with Drow in charge. Tiamat, 10:56 PM Breathes. IT'D BE BETTER FOR US. HE MUST UNDERSTAND THAT. Rune, 10:57 PM Drow supremacists aren't better than pale elf supremacists. Hank, 10:58 PM How did you get stuck in a mirror in storage on another continent? Tiamat, 10:59 PM NOT ENOUGH POWER. CAPTURED BY ENEMY. SHIPPED AWAY AS "GIFT". Quill, 11:00 PM What enemy? Tiamat, 11:01 PM THE HIGH ELVES. Rune, 11:01 PM They are awful, aren't they? Rune, 11:01 PM Then again, trading one awful person for another wouldn't really be a plus. Tiamat, 11:02 PM Osenas: "...um...point of interest...I wouldn't let her out, if I were you." Tiamat, 11:04 PM Osenas: "I've read about mirrors like this. Freeing her won't...free her, exactly. It'll take in whoever frees her." Rune, 11:04 PM I'm sure there's a way around it. Rune, 11:07 PM Just probably nothing we can do right now. Tiamat, 11:07 PM She flips you the bird. Rune, 11:07 PM We'll come back when we work out how to get you out of there without getting someone else stuck in there. Tiamat, 11:12 PM At about this point, you hear a loud clattering sound. Hank, 11:13 PM Hank heads towards it. Rune, 11:13 PM Rune sticks with Hank. Tiamat, 11:13 PM You loom and see Jim basically being covered by gold coins. The pile seems to be growing. Tiamat, 11:14 PM Jim: "Oh...hello friends." Tiamat, 11:14 PM Jim tries to stand, and you realize, the coins are pouring out of his back pocket. Rune, 11:15 PM … what did you do? Hank, 11:15 PM Hank tries to pull whatever is in there out. Tiamat, 11:15 PM Jim: "I just thought...look...change is a slow--HEY!" Tiamat, 11:16 PM Hank...actually, make a STR check. Rune, 11:17 PM Just tell us. Hank, 11:17 PM ((22 )) Tiamat, 11:18 PM You yank and pull, through the impossible amount of gold, and pull out a fairly large locket, gold in color, about big enough to hold a small amount of coins. Tiamat, 11:18 PM Except, it's open and leaking money, everywhere. Tiamat, 11:18 PM Jim: "...it was a that." Hank, 11:18 PM Hank shuts the locket. Rune, 11:18 PM Don't try to steal things or we'll have to fire you. Tiamat, 11:18 PM Hank, you shut the locket and it stops leaking gold. Tiamat, 11:19 PM Jim: "...ok...but...what if they have something, but I want it more than they do?" Quill, 11:20 PM That's called stealing. Tiamat, 11:20 PM Jim: "Right...and that's...bad? Yes, bad. Ok." Tiamat, 11:22 PM Jim: "...sorry." Hank, 11:23 PM Hank goes over to a table and puts the locket down Tiamat, 11:24 PM Jim: "...I think, maybe, I'll leave the gold too. As a way of saying sorry." Quill, 11:24 PM It's probably cursed or something anyway. Tiamat, 11:27 PM Jim: "Ugh, being not a master criminal is hard." Rune, 11:28 PM It is, but I think you are getting better at it. Hank, 11:28 PM Hank will come back “Jim , just a private word” Tiamat, 11:29 PM Jim nods and walks over with Hank. Tiamat, 11:30 PM Odhi: "...you guys are fun." Tiamat, 11:30 PM Odhi: "Anyone want an...admittedly kind of cold turkey leg?" Rune, 11:30 PM I'll take it. Tiamat, 11:32 PM She gives you one. It's pretty good...but it's definitely gotten cold and stale. Rune, 11:32 PM Rune noms it anyway. She's not that picky, except about fruit. Tiamat, 11:42 PM Osenas: "...I appreciate that we have given the room a thorough examination...let's not touch anything else, lest we actually summon a demon." Quill, 11:42 PM It's pretty inevitable. Rune, 11:46 PM True.